dc_and_marvel_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Manhunter
J'onn J'onzz, also known as Martian Manhunter, was a Martian peacekeeper who lived and worked on the planet Mars before his brother unleashed a pyrokinetic plague that almost caused the planet's populace and its every citizen on the planet to burst into flames. Left to wander the desolate planet's surface for years, J'onn was brought to Earth by chance via a teleportation machine malfunction. With strength and power on par with Superman, in addition to his own martian abilities of telepathy and shapeshifting, in the years since his arrival, J'onn has taken steps to fit into Earth's society by turning his hand to heroics as a charter amd founding member of the Justice League of America. He is Miss Martian's mentor and uncle. "Being part of this League, it's not a game. It's more than a team. It's a duty. And, perhaps in time... a proud legacy." :—Martian Manhunter. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Carl Lumbly (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As J'onn J'onzz Martian Manhunter's natural appearance is similar to that of Miss Martian, with features that look monstrous to human eyes, except that he is larger than she is and has green skin. Martian Manhunter generally prefers to take the form of a tall, green-skinned humanoid. His head is completely bald, and his face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, and red eyes. As John Jones In his civilian identity of John Jones, he takes on the look of a bald, middle aged African American male with brown eyes. As Martian Manhunter His costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest. He always wears a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips. *Hair Color: None *Skin Color: Green *Eye Color: Red *Height: 6' 7" *Weight: 300lbs. (136kg.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Martian Manhunter is a serious and level-headed voice of reason for the Justice League. He always speaks with politeness to his associates, both young and old, and has not shown any sign of anger or ego, although he can be stern at times. He is caring and protective of his niece, Miss Martian, who he initially did not bring to the Hall of Justice to meet with the other young heroes. Eventually he changed his mind and introduced her to the Young Justice. He later visited her at the Cave to see how she was doing, multiple times. Relationships Friends/Allies *Justice League Family *My'ria'h (wife) *Miss Martian (niece) Neutral Rivals Enemies *The Light **Vandal Savage *Decepticons **Megatron *MECH **Deathstroke Powers, Weapons and Abilities Like all Martians, the Martian Manhunter possesses a lengthy number of abilities, including the following: Powers *'Martian Physiology' **'Extrasensory Input' **'Martian Vision' ***'Infared Vision' ***'X-Ray Vision' ***'Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision' ***'Telescopic Vision' ***'Microscopic Vision' ***'Thermal-Blast' ** Physical abilities: ** Shape-shifting: J'onn is capable of shape-shifting. He takes the form of John Jones to show Superboy his Earth Identity. He later takes the form of a Krolotean on a mission. **'Malleable Form': *** Malleability: J'onn's malleability was copied by the android Amazo. When controlled by the Starro-tech he shifts his body from back to front to apprehend Miss Martian who was sneaking up behind him. *** Healing: His shape-shifting allows him to heal faster than a human would. *** Camouflage: J'onn can change the appearance of his form (and clothes) to match his surroundings, making him almost -- but not completely -- invisible. ***'Elasticity': ***'Size Alteration': **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Endurance' ** Super strength: Like all Martians, J'onn has strength above that of a typical human. ** Durability/Invulnerability: Like all Martians J'onn's body is denser than a humans but not nearly as durable as a Kryptonian. **'Regeneration': **'Self-Sustenance': ** Density shifting (intangibility): J'onn is capable of altering the density of his body, which results in him being able to phase his body through solid matter. ** Mental abilities: ** Telepathy: Telepathy comes naturally to Martians. J'onn can establish a telepathic link with everyone in proximity, allowing for the sharing of thoughts and memories. He used it to create a mental training simulation for the young heroes. ***'Mind Control': *** Multilingualism: J'onn can speak Martian and English. He can also psychically translate languages. However, the Krolotean language was too complex with fundamentally different structure, that J'onn was unable to faciliate translation despite working for days on the task. ** Telekinesis: J'onn is capable of moving solid objects solely with the power of his own mind. *** Flight: By telekinetically moving himself, he can simulate flight. Abilities Strength level Weaknesses * Heat: J'onn can be weakened when exposed to direct heat or fire, or even a telepathic simulation of it. Equipment *'Organic clothing': J'onn wears organic clothing that can change size, shape and color in response to his mental commands. Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past In 1955, J'onn J'onzz was transported from Mars to Earth due to a Zeta-Beam accident that took place during an experiment conducted by Dr. Erdel. Stranded on Earth for decades, J'onn became the hero Martian Manhunter. The Martian Manhunter became one of the seven founding members of the Justice League. He lives in an apartment in Chicago. In June 2010, he discovered a martian girl who claimed to be his niece, stowed away on his ship on a trip back from Mars. After contacting her parents and receiving their permission, he decided to let her stay with him for the time being. Miss Martian is the daughter of J'onn's sister from an interracial marriage to a white Martian. Synopsis See also * Martian Manhunter Hoodie External links *Martian Manhunter Wikipedia *Martian Manhunter DC Database Notes & Trivia *Martian Manhunter first appeared in Detective Comics #225 (November 1955). *J'onn J'onzz does not have dreams when he sleeps. *The Largas, a dying extraterrestrial race who guarded the doomsday weapon Warworld, entrusted the crystal key needed to unlock it to J'onn. Unfortunately, the key was later taken from him by Mongul. *J'onn's current costume was his Manhunter uniform on Mars. A "Manhunter" on Mars was a rank given to elite martian police officers charged with maintaining peace on the entire planet. J'onn's mother, Sha'sheen J’onzz, was also a prestigious Manhunter. *When not on active duty with the Justice League, J'onn functions as one of the most identifiable heroes outside of the United States, as well as maintaining numerous alternate identities the world over, including being a regular cab driver for Clark Kent. Other identities include an earlier superhero known as the Bronze Wraith (who led the hero team, Justice Experience), a Japanese businessman named Yuchiro Takata (founder of New Concept Industries), the Japanese hero Bio Armor Jade Warrior, a homeless boy in Rio De Janerio named Paolo, a stray cat in Venice and some other identities in Russia. All of which were identified and investigated by the Department of Extranormal Activities. *In Smallville, J'onn posed as a high-school civics teacher named Mrs Klingman to keep an eye on a young Clark. Another of J'onn's alternate identities is a Japanese journalist for the Nihon Kezai Shimbun named Rei Hino; a tribute to the anime character Sailor Mars whose elemental power is fire (Batman managed to deduce J'onn's identity when he recognized the name). Each identity was created by J'onn to honor an idea or to continue the legacy of someone he knew. *J'onn has a love of Oreos and Choco Cookies that originated from his time in the Justice League International. *Following the defeat of the Hyperclan, J'onn acquired the Z'onn Z'orr fortress in Antarctica as his own base of operations to better monitor the southern hemisphere of Earth until he used it to stop Ma'alefa'ak from killing the JLA. Some time later, Spectre (Hal Jordan) restored J'onn's memories of his encounter with Jim Corrigan and transferred J'onn's home pyramid from Mars to the Gobi Desert in Asia as a gift of friendship. *The Teen Titans member Miss Martian (M'gann Morzz) claims to be J'onn's niece but is actually a white martian who turned her back on her people's ways. Living in Australia, M'gann was inspired by J'onn to appear in public as a teenage green martian superhero. *Since their time together in Justice League Detroit and Justice League Task Force, J'onn and the heroine Gypsy (Cynthia Reynolds) have developed a sort of father/daughter relationship. Category:Martians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:J'onzz's Family Category:Justice League Category:Martian Physiology Category:Enhanced Visions Category:Thermal-Blasts Category:Natural Energy Blasts Category:Telepathy Category:Mind Control Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Density Control Category:Intangibility Category:Invisibility Category:Elasticity Category:Size-Shifters Category:Invulnerability Category:Regeneration Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Speedsters Category:Stamina Category:Super Strength Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Planet Mars Individuals Category:Chicago Individuals Category:DC Universe Characters